The Bond of Love
by Manake
Summary: A bond was formed that night. A bond stronger than any rope, any chain, or any spell. A bond that transcends time and space. It was a bond of love, which can never be broken, no matter how hard anyone tried. (Rated M for sexual content)


"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi cries out. He was at the end of a heated duel and was about to wipe out the remainder of his opponent's Life Points with the help of his favorite and most loyal monster card. His ace in the hole. Mahaad, the Dark Magician.

Mahaad obeys his master's command and casts his most powerful spell depleting his opponent's Life Points to 0. When the duel was over, the projections of the monsters disappear, and Yugi shakes his opponent's hand. Then, he heads for home. Mahaad then appears next to him and asks, "Master, will you be needing me any longer?"

Yugi smiles and shakes his head. "No, you can go home now. I know Dark Magician Girl is waiting for you."

Mahaad smiles in return, knowing what Yugi said was true, and bows to him. "Thank you. Until next time, young Master." He then vanishes and returns to his home within the Duel Monsters Realm.

Mahaad and Mana had a small home to themselves on the outskirts of the Spellcasters' village. It has two stories, with one bathroom, a small kitchen, a cozy living room, and one large bedroom. It used to be two separate rooms, but since they started dating they thought it would be a good idea to merge them into one. Of course, they have yet to move their relationship to the next level, but they could feel it happening soon.

Mana sat in her large, light blue beanbag chair, waiting for her beloved Mahaad to come home. Yugi had given her the day off from dueling for today, but he still needed Mahaad's help. Of course, Mahaad had promised he would be right home after he was finished, but Mana had no idea when that would even be. She bounced her knee up and down as she grew more impatient. She hated waiting for her boyfriend to come home, especially when he was gone all day. But sure enough, the door knob slowly turned and Mahaad opened the door, looking slightly weary from his battles.

Mana grinned at seeing him, then stood up and scurried over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Welcome home," she says softly. She nuzzles into his chest and holds him close. She always disliked being apart from him, but always felt complete again when they reunited.

Mahaad smiled and rested his staff by the door, then wrapped his arms around his love. He breathed her sweet scent in, and allowed her calming energy to wash over him. Seeing Mana after a long day of dueling always made him feel content, and allowed his mind and body to unwind. Mahaad smiled at the sound of her enchanting voice, and kissed the top of her golden locks. "Hello, my love. How are you?"

Mana buried her face in his broad chest and sighed contently. "Much better, now that you're here. I was so lonely today after you left."

Mahaad chuckled softly and looked down at Mana, then when she looked back up at him with her big, emerald orbs, he stroked her cheek lightly, then hooked his index finger under her chin and brought her lips up to meet his own. He kisses her lovingly, letting her know exactly how much he missed her. A shiver went through both their bodies as their lips connected, something that happened when two people were unquestionably in love. They held the kiss for a moment, lost in their own little world, then they parted, and Mana touched her nose to Mahaad's and rubbed them together. She loved how they were able to communicate without using their words.

Mahaad soon released his hold on Mana and closed the door behind him, then removed his hat and cloak and hung them up on the rack on the wall. "So," he said to her, "how was your day?"

Mana shrugged and scuffed her foot on the floor. "Like I say before: lonely. I wanted to get some things done, but...I just kept thinking about you too much. So, I just waited 'til you got home. I really missed you, Mahaad."

The violet-haired magician chuckled softly and shook his head, then approached Mana once more and kissed her forehead. "I know, love. I missed you, too."

Mana sighed blissfully, then asked Mahaad, "So, were you victorious in your duels today?"

Mahaad nodded as he turned and headed for the stairs. "Indeed. Master Yugi was quite pleased, as always. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to shower quickly, then when I return, we can perhaps...cuddle?"

Mana giggled when Mahaad said the word "cuddle." Granted, it was a wonderful idea, however she never thought it was possible for that word to be within his vocabulary. Still, she nodded and kissed his cheek. "Of course. I'll see you soon." Mahaad climbed upstairs and entered the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower. The hot water flows over his body, washing away the stress and smell of battle. He picks up a bar of soap and rubs it over his chest and shoulders, scrubbing away the sweat and dirt of the day.

While Mahaad showered, Mana flitted around the house for a bit, then decided to go outside and pick some fresh flowers from her garden. When she returned, she picked up a clear, crystal vase and filled it with water. She slips the flowers into the vase and sniffs them, then rests them in a space on the book shelf. Spring was her favorite time of year. She loved the warmth, how everything was waking up from its long winter nap, the colors, and of course, the flowers. Once she had moved into the house with Mahaad, she put it upon herself to plants all different kinds of flowers in the backyard: roses, daffodils, irises, lily of the valleys, peonies, and a few more that she had forgotten the names of. She always felt happy tending to her garden, and Mahaad even admitted to liking the addition of color into the house.

After setting the flowers down, she went upstairs into the bedroom and changed into her light pink, cotton nightie, which had a ruffled hem and thin spaghetti straps. And, just by judging the look on his face whenever she wore it, Mana knew that it was Mahaad's favorite, which made her happy since it was her favorite as well. After slipping into the pink garment, she returned downstairs and flopped down in Mahaad's large, velvet, charcoal colored armchair. It was perhaps one of the most comfortable chairs she had ever sat in, and she sometimes curled up in it when Mahaad was not using it. While she waited for him to come back downstairs, she closed her eyes and imagined herself sitting in her lover's warm embrace, stretched out across his lap as they kissed tenderly. Her mind began to wander further, upstairs to be exact, and pictured what Mahaad looked like while he showered. She bit her bottom lip with a smirk at the mere thought of the wizard all wet, soapy...and naked. She had been wanting to take the romantic portion of their relationship to the next level for a few weeks now, but it seemed that whenever she tried, Mahaad would change the subject and push her away. "_Well this time,"_ she decided, _"I'll get him. He can't resist me forever." _Mana chuckled mischievously and returned her thoughts to Mahaad in the shower.

Mahaad soon emerges from the shower, shutting off the water, and wraps his dark blue towel around his waist. He steps quickly into the bedroom in order to change into a pair of loose, indigo sweatpants. After running the towel over his hair briefly, then hanging the towel up to dry, he descends the stairs to find his former student making herself quite comfortable in his chair. He chuckles and shakes his head, then approaches her silently, and scoops her into his arms, making her squeak with surprise. "What did I tell you about sitting in my chair?"

Mana drapes her arms around Mahaad's shoulders and nuzzles his neck. "Oh come on, you weren't even using it. I would have moved if I'd known when you were coming back."

"Of course you would have," Mahaad replies, then turns around and, with Mana still in his arms, settles into his chair and kisses the top of her head. He gently strokes his fingertips up and down her arm, then rests them on her petite shoulder. He nuzzles the top of her silky, golden locks, breathing her scent in deeply. Mahaad brings his other arm around to cradle her lower back, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Mana closes her eyes and buries her face in his neck, still smelling the scent of his soap. It smelled rich and musky, and mingled with his natural scent quite harmoniously. It was so very alluring, even a bit...arousing. She presses her lips to Mahaad's neck softly, but briefly, which caused him to breathe out a soft sigh. Mana smirked, and kissed his neck once more, and again and again, each one slightly longer than the last. She traveled up to his ear, and placed one more kiss just beneath it, by his jaw, then breathed into his ear softly. "Mahaad..." Her voice was almost more of a moan than a whisper, and this drove Mahaad absolutely insane. The way Mana kissed his neck, how her warm breath felt against his skin, and the way she whispered his name – he was becoming lost in her very presence again, and that was dangerous for him. Even around Mana, he couldn't afford to lose control and lower his guard. It wasn't in his nature. However, something about the female magician in his lap made him want to drop all of his inhibitions and just be with her. In fact, there was nothing he wanted more, but his foolish pride was the only thing holding him back. At the rate things were going, he was afraid he would never get the opportunity to let everything go, even for just one night.

Mahaad's train of thought was soon broken by Mana's hand, which was tracing across his bare chest. The feeling of her warm skin on his was driving him mad, and little by little he could feel his guard dropping. His breath hitched slightly when she ever so lightly grazed one of his nipples, but it was enough for Mana to notice. A mischievous grin spread across her face and she "accidentally" brushed by that spot again, which resulted in the same reaction. She snaked her hand up his solid, broad chest and to his neck, then cradled the back of his head and weaved her fingers into his violet locks, which were surprisingly soft even though they were still wet. Mana kissed Mahaad's neck again, and whispered his name into his ear, which made Mahaad grit his teeth. He could feel heat rising to his face quickly and his heart rate steadily increased. His grip on her shoulder and waist tightened gently, as he pressed his fingertips into her skin.

What Mana did next was what sent Mahaad over the edge. She parted her lips against his neck and gently touched the tip of her tongue to the surface. At first contact, Mahaad's eyes snapped open as he gasped audibly. He pulled her away and rested his head on her shoulder. "Mana, why must you torture me so?" he breathed.

Mana was shocked that Mahaad would say such a thing. She was torturing him? It couldn't have been that bad...could it? "Mahaad, I'm sorry...I just..." She trailed off, wondering what it was she did wrong. She didn't know about the battle he held between his emotions and his pride, so she instantly thought the fault was hers. She sighed and moved to get up. "I, um...I need some air." Mana slid off of Mahaad's lap and moved through the kitchen, then opened the back door that led to the back yard. Mahaad tried calling after her, but she did not respond. Once she was alone, she sat on the stoop and looked out at the garden, watching how the flowers swayed in the gentle evening breeze. _"What did I do?"_ she asked herself. _"What could I have done wrong? Maybe...Mahaad just doesn't want to be with me that way. But, I honestly thought he did! Dammit Mana, where did you go wrong?" _Mana rests her head on her knees and wraps her arms around her legs.

Meanwhile, inside, Mahaad was mentally kicking himself for what just happened. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Mahaad, you damn fool. You've gone and made her upset, way to go. Why the hell must you let your pride get the best of you? I mean, you love her, don't you? You want to be with her, right?" _He sighed once more and opened his eyes, resting his hand on his brow. "Of course I do," he answered out loud, "and nothing, not even myself, is going to stop that." Mahaad rises from his seat and crosses the kitchen to the door, where he saw Mana hunched over, obviously upset. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, then crouches down next to her and rests a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Mana perks her head up at Mahaad's touch, then shrugs and looks at him. "I guess so. You're not upset with me, are you?"

Mahaad laughs softly and stands up, extending his hand to Mana. "Of course not. What would make you think that, love?"

Mana takes his hand and rises to her feet, and replies, "Because...you pushed me away in such a hurry. I thought I did something wrong."

"Oh. Mana," he says as he takes her in his arms, "you did absolutely nothing wrong. It's just...I've never fully let down my guard before, not even around you. And whenever you make advances on me like that, it makes me afraid that I'm going to drop my guard and something will happen. So, in the simplest terms: it's not you, it's me. I'm so sorry that I had you worried, Mana."

Mana brought her arms around Mahaad and held him close to her. She had no idea he felt that way, and felt somewhat foolish for not having noticed it sooner. She should have figured something like that was bothering him, it was just how he was. Still, she felt bad that he felt that way, even though he was with her. "Mahaad, you don't have to worry about any of that around me. Here, we're safe. We're together, and that's all that matters. And...I still hope you forgive me for earlier. It's just..." Mana sighs and buries her face in Mahaad's warm chest, trying to think of how to word her next statement. "I've been wanting to...you know...'make progress' in our relationship for some time now, and I was hoping you would feel the same." She could tell she was blushing, for her cheeks suddenly felt very warm, but she couldn't help it. She could act upon those emotions just fine, but she was a mess when it came to actually talking about it. So because of that, she hoped Mahaad knew what she was talking about.

The male spellcaster chuckled and ran a hand through Mana's hair. "I know what you mean. Though to tell you the truth, Mana, there is nothing I would love more than to make love to you." Unlike his partner, Mahaad was just fine with stating the obvious fact. He could talk about sex, no problem.

The blush in Mana's cheeks spread through her whole face, and she brought herself to look up into Mahaad's aquamarine eyes and gasped softly. They were burning with such love and passion, she could hardly believe it. Those bright orbs of his pierced through her very being, into her soul. They peered into her own shining green orbs and conveyed every word he was not saying. Mana threw her arms around Mahaad's neck and kissed him fervently, letting her own passion mingle with his. Mahaad lightly gripped the back of Mana's head, holding her soft lips to his, while his other hand wrapped around her lower back. He then parted his lips and softly licked Mana's own lips. She granted him access, while her tongue timidly brushed against his.

While she was being a bit shy, Mahaad didn't waste any time. He slipped his tongue the rest of the way into her mouth and playfully wrestled with hers. This made Mana grip Mahaad's still damp hair, as she stood on her toes to reach him better. Her delicate hands began to wander from around his neck, down to his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He held onto her thin waist with one hand, while the other he placed between her shoulder blades, holding her to him as closely as he could. As they continued to kiss, Mahaad began to feel a bit of a bulge forming in his pants, which Mana noticed.

Smirking, she whispered against his lips, "Is that your staff in your pocket? Or are you just happy to be with me?"

Mahaad chuckled devilishly and swept Mana off her feet, now cradling her in his arms, and replied, "Why don't we go upstairs and find out then, hm?" He pressed their mouths together once more as he headed back inside. He trekked smoothly through the house without having to open his eyes, since he made it essential that he know every bit of their abode step for step, knowing exactly where everything was. Mahaad even climbed the stairs without any effort, having memorized the number of steps to the second level long ago. Once he made it to the bedroom, he opened the door, not bothering to close it, and laid Mana down on the bed smoothly. She released her hold on him and smiled up at the wizard with a gleam in her eye and a deep blush on her already rosy cheeks.

Mana sat up after Mahaad set her down, then crawled to the edge of the bed, where he was still standing. Once there, she grabbed the waist of his pants and slowly pulled them down. Upon seeing his fully erect "staff," she bit her lip anxiously. She hadn't expected it to be quite so big, and seeing it now for the first time made her a little nervous. Mahaad looked down and could see the nervousness on her face right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her hair. "Does it...trouble you?"

Mana looked up at her lover and sighed softly. "It's just...I wasn't expecting it to be quite so...big. I guess I'm worried about how it will feel once...well...you know..." Her blush reddened as she looked back down at Mahaad's member.

Mahaad smiled softly and tilted her head back up to look into her eyes. "Mana, I promise I will be as gentle as I can. Besides, once we actually begin, I can almost guarantee that the size won't be much of an issue." He winked at her and his smile broadened.

Mana smiled back at him, feeling a bit reassured by his words. She turned her head and nuzzled his hand, then kissed it. "You know I trust you, Mahaad. I know you'll be gentle, and I know that making love to you will be wonderful and perfect. Now..." She returns her attention to his pants, then pulls them the rest of the way down, letting them fall around his ankles. "...what to do with this?" Taking his member in her hands, she touches the tip of her tongue to the underside of the shaft, which made Mahaad shiver with delight. Mana then takes the whole head into her mouth and begins to suck on it, gently at first, then a little more when she felt Mahaad's grip on her hair tighten just a bit. She pleasured him further by slipping his member a bit farther into her mouth, then slid it in and out, and stroked the shaft with her hand.

Mahaad's head was swimming. For her first time, he had to admit Mana was doing a great job at bringing him such pleasure. Never before had he felt this way, and this was just the foreplay. He couldn't begin to imagine how good making love to his Mana was going to feel. Before he got too carried away, he stopped her, mainly so that he could give her a bit of pleasure as well. "Mana," he said in a husky voice, "why don't we switch? Need I remind you, you're still dressed?" He chuckled softly as he looked down at her. She really did look quite sexy holding his member that way.

Mana stopped what she was doing and looked back up at Mahaad. At the mention of switching, she thought about it for a moment, then nodded, but not until after licking along the entire length of his "staff" slowly and deliberately. Mahaad let out an audible moan, then growls playfully and pushed Mana backwards by her shoulders. "You really know how to get to me, don't you?" he whispered deeply in her ear.

Mana gripped Mahaad's strong shoulders and chuckled softly. "It's mostly just guessing, to be honest," she whispered back.

Mahaad simply smirks and shakes his head, then slides his hand down her body, taking in both the shape of her frame and the softness of the fabric of her nightie. He had never told her before, but that particular light pink one she was wearing was his favorite. He loved the way it looked on her, as well as how much of her body it showed off, since it only came down to about mid-thigh. When his hand found the bottom hem of the frilly garment, Mahaad leaned down, propping himself up on his other arm, and kissed Mana's smiling, inviting lips. It was soft, but full of passion. He slipped his hand under the cotton material and let his fingers travel upwards over her flat stomach, until he reached her warm, full breasts. He massaged one lightly, and rubbed his thumb across her nipple, to which she responded with an involuntary twitch and a soft moan. Mana's grip on his shoulders tightened as goosebumps appeared all over her skin, as Mahaad continued to play with her breasts.

Then, shifting his weight, he slid his other hand under the nightgown and ran both hands up Mana's sides, while lifting the garment off of her body. Mana raised her arms over her head and arched her back to assist him, then once it was over her head, Mahaad tossed the nightie to the floor. He looked down at her for a long moment and rested his large hands on her hips. "You are so beautiful," he says softly. Mana smiles at him as he admires the shape of her naked form. Her curves rose and fell in all the right places, so she was neither too thin nor too wide. And this may have just been the lusty male within him, but those full breasts of hers truly were mesmerizing. He almost could not look away. But he forced himself to anyway, as he tucked his fingers into her white lacy panties. Assisting him once more, Mana lifted her butt off the bed so Mahaad could get them off. As he slid them down her long, seductive legs, he traced his fingers down her thighs, then her calves. He pulled the panties from around her ankles and within seconds they were on the floor as well. Now, she was fully naked before him, and he smiled at the wonderful sight. "Absolutely beautiful," he breathed.

Mana lay below Mahaad, looking up at him as he gazed at her with hooded eyes. It was funny, she thought she would feel more embarrassed being naked in front of him for the first time, but she really wasn't. She rather liked the way he looked at her, eyes full of desire and lust. And yet, there was still a hint of love behind that gaze. Well, of course there was! He did love her after all, and she loved him. Mana took in Mahaad's naked form as well, seeing all of his muscles beneath his skin. She admitted this to him many times: even though he was a spellcaster, he was very well toned. But, he wasn't overly muscular, like so many of the warrior monsters. That was what she liked Mahaad, he was still muscular and strong, but not too much. It was just the right amount.

After memorizing Mana's every curve with his eyes, Mahaad placed his hands on her legs and spread them a bit, then leaned down to see her womanhood. Now, Mana showed a slight bit of resistance, but Mahaad looked into her eyes and said reassuringly, "Mana, it's alright. There's no need to feel embarrassed. No more secrets, no more hiding. Please, my love?"

Mana met his gaze and smiled. "Alright," she replied, and allowed him to open her legs the rest of the way.

Mahaad smiled widely upon first seeing it. It held a beauty all its own, just as Mana herself did. He trailed his hands up the insides of her thigh, then extended a finger out towards her pink entrance. He parted the two "petals" of her "blossom" and finally felt just how wet she was. Of course, he wanted to make her wetter. Mahaad slowly and gently slid his middle finger into her entrance, resulting in a soft sigh from Mana, which was warm and tight, and even wetter then he had anticipated. Mahaad chuckled softly and leaned down closer to Mana. "Well, judging by how wet you are now, you should be ready for me in no time," he said seductively. Before Mana could respond, he leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around one of her very erect nipples. As he sucked and licked at the pink flesh, he moved his finger in and out of her, being careful not to go to deep just yet.

Mana allowed her eyes to close and gripped the blanket below her loosely. "Oh, Mahaad," she sighed. She moaned softly as Mahaad moved his tongue over her nipple, swirling it around and flicking it every now and again, and even more as he fingered her blossom, which grew ever wetter and more open as he went on.

Before switching to her other breast for a bit, Mahaad picked his head up and got a bold idea. "Mana...would you be alright if I were to add another finger? I feel like it will help, since I want you to be as open and ready as possible for later."

Mana bit her lip nervously and thought about Mahaad's question. True, it might hurt for a second, but if it helped her for later, she might as well give it a shot. "Go for it," she answered, nodding her head once. Mahaad smiled at her and kissed her lips lovingly, hoping to relax her and make her less nervous for what he was about to do. Slowly, yet quickly, he added his index finger, which caused Mana to wince for a moment. Mahaad stopped what he was doing immediately, not wanting to hurt her, but she quickly reassured him that she was fine, and kissed him again with more passion.

Mahaad parted his fingers momentarily, just to stretch her entrance a bit more, then continued to finger her, a little quicker this time. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her neck, nibbling it gently, then descended back to her chest with his tongue trailing down the whole way. He took her other nipple in his mouth now, doing the same thing he was before – sucking and licking and teasing and nibbling – while his fingers moved deeper inside of her until he hit her sweet spot, to which Mana gasped and moaned. Mahaad smirked against her skin and hit that spot repeatedly, making her squirm with pleasure at his touch. He had no idea that bringing her so much pleasure would bring him just as much pleasure, he almost couldn't stand it. He almost stopped then and there and took her immediately, but he wanted to make her ask for it...maybe even beg if he so desired.

Mana panted heavily as Mahaad thrust his fingers into her faster, and quickly figured out why Mahaad had stopped her before when he did. He was a bit more skilled with his hands and tongue than she had anticipated, and it was making her feel really, _really_ good. Amidst the sighs and moans, Mana tried to form a sentence together...important word being "tried." "Um...Mahaad? I...uh – oh, hmmm –"

Mahaad chuckled at her attempts to speak. But instead of granting her obvious request, he decided to tease her more. "What was that? You want me to go faster?" He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, and his tongue danced around her nipple.

Mana was so close to losing it. Her moans of pleasure grew louder, and her grip on the blanket tightened as her head swam in bliss. She practically had to force herself back in order to actually voice her request. "Mahaad, I...Iwant you inside now!"

Mahaad was actually surprised at how blunt Mana managed to make herself. He slowed his hand and lifted his head, then raised it to rest it against Mana's forehead. "You're sure?"

Mana nodded and swallowed to wet her now dry throat. "Yes. I'm sure."

Mahaad smiled and kissed her lips softly, then slowly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over her resting his still erect member against her pelvis. "Just a warning, Mana, it will hurt. But only for a little bit."

"I know," she replied as she caressed his face. "But I know that you'll be as gentle as you can, like you said before." She kissed him once more, then said, "I'm ready."

Mahaad lightly gripped his member and lined the tip up with her now open, very wet blossom. He pressed the tip in slightly, and put his arms around the beautiful blonde beneath him. Mana relaxed her whole body, not wanting to be even the slightest bit tense when he entered her. After a long gaze into each others eyes, Mahaad whispers to his love, "Kiss me." She does, and they allow their tongues to touch and mingle. Then, not wanting to waste any time, Mahaad snaps his hips and thrusts into her quickly, taking her virginity in an instant.

Fire burned in Mana's groin as Mahaad thrust in. The worst part was over, but the pain still lingered. She held on to her love tightly as a single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Are you alright?" Mahaad asked as he held her tenderly in his strong arms. She had given a slight yelp upon his entry, and he hoped she was alright to continue.

Mana bit her lip and nodded, not wanting to speak in fear that Mahaad not want to go on if she was in pain. She buried her face in his neck and breathed deep, taking in his scent, which she found to be quite comforting in this moment. Once she was calm again, Mana rested her head against the pillow and smiled up at Mahaad, stroking his cheek. "I'm alright, sweetheart. We can keep going now."

Mahaad smiled into her eyes, relieved that she wanted to keep going, and pressed his lips to her neck as he very slowly rocked his hips, moving inside her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mana. That was never my intention."

Mana sighed softly and shook her head. "I know, Mahaad. But the pain is going away now, so you don't have to worry anymore. Let's just focus on each other now, okay?"

Moving his hips just a little quicker, Mahaad held Mana closely to him and immersed his face into her hair. "I love you," he said into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied, holding him just as tightly. As he moved faster, Mana spread her legs a little more and lifted her right leg to improve the angle. She moved her hips in time with his, breathing sighs and sweet nothings into his ear.

Mahaad soon brought his grinding to a more comfortable speed as he propped himself up on his hands. He was practically gliding in and out of her now, she was so wet. His "staff" was even harder, if that was possible. It just felt so incredible making love to the most beautiful, important woman in his whole world, that absolutely nothing else could make him happier. Mahaad pulled Mana's right leg around his waist for a deeper angle, which made her moan deep in her throat. He increases his speed a little more and presses deep into her, beginning to feel close to climax.

The volume of Mana's moans of pleasure increased as she too felt close to climaxing. She arched her back and breathed harder as Mahaad began to play with her nipples again. "So good," she groaned. She pulled her lover closer to her again, kissing his lips hotly. Their tongues swirled and mingled and probed as little by little their bodies prepared for release.

"Mana...oh, you feel so good."

"Mahaad...I'm so close!"

Mahaad thrust his hips faster and deeper, feeling that any minute now he would finish. Mana felt it, too, a strange, tingling pressure in her loins as her blossom tightened around his staff.

They couldn't hold back any longer now. All at once their orgasms released, and simultaneous cries of ecstasy echoed through the house.

"Hmm – uuhh – Mahaad!"

"Mana – nhh..."

Mana's tight blossom pulsed around Mahaad's member, while he spilled his seed into her. For an instant, they were no longer two separate beings, but one, and nothing else mattered in the world but each other. Once their climaxes had subsided, they lay there for a moment, tired and sweaty, to try and catch their breath. Mana looked up at her handsome wizard and smiled from ear to ear, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. Mahaad's beat just as fast as he grinned down at her as he lightly caressed her cheek, which was hot and a bit flushed.

Their breathing finally caught up to them, then Mahaad slowly pulled out of Mana and rolled onto his back, and wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his side. She rested a delicate hand on his broad chest and he placed his own hand over it. Mana was the first to speak after a minute of silence. "You were right, Mahaad. That was great. I mean, wonderful. I mean amazing! I –"

Mahaad chuckled and rubbed her arm, then replied, "I know what you mean. There were just no words to describe that. Making love to you was unlike anything in this world." He kissed her forehead and sunk his head into the pillow, still holding her close.

Mana nodded. "It was nothing like I imagined my first time, though." A look of worry and confusion crossed Mahaad's face, then Mana chuckled and peered up at him through her lashes. "It was better. _Way_ better." The pair smiled at each other and stayed in that position for a while, talking about nothing, yet everything, until they fell asleep.

A bond was formed that night. A bond stronger than any rope, any chain, or any spell. A bond that transcends time and space. It was a bond of love, which can never be broken, no matter how hard anyone tried.


End file.
